Next To You
by ChrisBreezyx3
Summary: When the time comes, and the end is near, he will stop at nothing to ensure his promise to the girl he truly loves. "You promise me to be there for me no matter what, right Randy?" Candice asked her. Randy looked deep into her eyes: "Until the end."


Next To You

When the time comes, and the end is near, he will stop at nothing to ensure his promise to the girl he truly loves. "You promise to be there for me no matter what right Randy?" Randy looked at his girlfriend intensely. "Until the end."

A/N: Hey, another one-shot, song fic. I know, I promise to actually come up with my own original one-shots but listening to this song by Chris Brown and Justin Bieber really inspired me to write this, it's a beautiful song by the way. Credit of the title goes to Chris Brown.

* * *

><p>In the city of New York, the dark days were finally coming in and the end was near. Randy Orton, was seen sleeping when he dreamed about him and his fiancee Candice Michelle, laying on the park ground after having a peaceful yet romantic picnic kissing each other passionately.<p>

While sleeping, house materials such as glass, vases started to fall and break. Randy tossed and turned focusing to stay asleep and enjoy his dream.

_"You promise to be there for me, no matter what, right Randy?" _He remembered Candice asking him that question just last night. Her voice ringing throughout Randy's head, alerting him that something's not right.

_Randy took Candice's hand and looked deep into her eyes intensely. "Until the end." _

_"You promise?" _

_"I promise." _

The ground moving woke Randy up instantly. The movement of the ground stopped, he knew something like this would happen. It was a nightmare that Randy once had, and to think that this was actually coming out as a horrific reality.

Randy stood up and looked out of the window where suddenly, an explosion occured. The ground started to shake again, prompting Randy to fall back a bit, startled from the sudden reaction. It is true. The end is here. First thought that immediately crossed Randy's mind was Candice.

_Candice..._

He grabbed his cell phone and started to call Candice, hoping she would answer, but there was no luck. "Damn it!" Randy shoved his phone in his pocked and ran outside. He had to get to Candice, and nothing not even this possible Earthquake or whatever that was to come for the end, will stop Randy from getting to Candice.

Outside, people were all over the place, their main goal one their minds was to get the hell out of New York. With things how are looking now, and the weather like it is, it certainly wasnt going to end well for people in New York if they stayed longer.

Randy ran pushing a trash can aside down the alley when another explosion occured from a car, startling Randy again but still kept running.

Meanwhile, Candice stepped outside of her home to discover what was happening, and also planned to find Randy too. Behind her, she heard the walls of her house starting to crack and it was clear that it was to fall soon. Quickly yet cautiously, Candice moved away from the house and onto the streets of New York. She started to run, and began looking for Randy when she bumped into Maria Kanellis, one of her best friends on the move as well.

"Maria! Have you seen Randy anywhere?"

"I dont know! But you better get out of here!" Maria cried out. That was the last thing she wanted to do though. She needed to see Randy.

_Flashback**_

_"Candice," Randy placed down his fork on the dinner table when he recieved Candice's full attention. He stood up and kneeled down in front of Candice and pulled out a ring. _

_Candice gasped and tears started to fill her eyes. _

_"Will you marry me?" _

_"Oh Randy...yes. Yes of course its yes." _

_Randy took out of the ring and placed it on Candice's finger. "I also got you something too." Randy told her._

_"Really?" _

_"Yeah." Randy pulled out a necklace and wrapped it around Candice's neck, putting it on her. _

_"It's beautiful." Candice told him as she looked at the brand new necklace not to mention her engagement ring Randy just got her. _

_"You're beautiful. So, Candice, I was thinking we could do something special tonight. What do you say, we could watch a movie together, just the two of us." _

_"You know I would love to Randy. But I actually have to visit my mother, she's really sick and I have to take care of her and stay the night with her there. I'm really sorry Randy." _

_Randy only smiled. "No, no. It's okay. Family comes first. We can do it tomorrow. I have no problem with that at all." _

****Present Day**

It was only yesterday when Randy asked Candice to marry him. But with how things are right now, the least he could do was live up to his promise of being there for Candice when she most needed him.

Randy ran and jumped onto a broken window of a bus, which drove him to where Candice was supposed to be staying with her mother. When he arrived, he jumped off the bus and headed to Candice's mother's apartment only to find out that the building collapsed.

Randy's cellphone vibrated in his pocket. He picked it up to receive a text from Candice.

_"Randy, where are you?" _

Randy continued to run through the crowd when he saw a car. He went on top of it and stood tall, looking and searching in hopes that he would see Candice.

"CANDICE!" Randy cried out. He looked around when he saw her. Quickly, he got off from the car and started to run toward the direction of his fiancee.

"CANDICE!" Randy called. Candice looked and saw Randy running after her. Before she started to move, she took note of the huge gaping hole in the street. She didnt think Randy knew about the hole in the street, and since he was too worried about getting to her, she had to warn him.

Running out to the street, Candice tried to warn Randy of the huge gaping hole which kept them from getting together but was interrupted when she suddenly got hit by a car. Candice rolled off the windshield after getting hit with much force and fell on the ground.

Randy stopped when he saw the hole and Candice getting hit by the car. The people in the car, caring for only their lives and not Candice's ran out. Randy stared at the gaping hole and looked over at Candice on the ground, also on the other side of the hole.

Candice looked at Randy and with tears in her eyes, she whispered, "I love you." to Randy who was able to make out what she just told him. Randy, remembering his promise, took a look at the gaping hole again.

_Its too big..._Randy thought to himself. _I have to get over there...jumping to the other side is the only way...but its too big. And what if I dont make it? _Randy sighed as he was took over by his emotions.

_That's a risk I am willing to take. _Randy moved back and gave himself a good amount of distance to run. He looked on the ground as it shook again, making the rest of the street on Randy's side crack, thanks to the hole. Randy stopped for a second as he thought about all the good times he shared with Candice and started to run toward the hole. He ran to the edge and jumped.

_"You promise to be there for me no matter what, right Randy?"_

_"Until the end. When that end comes, I promise, I'll be right next to you." _

**Wow...writing this, I was fighting a huge lump in my throat. This is quite sad now that you think about it. Review and tell me...did Randy make it? Or not? Yeah I know, I left you with such a mean cliff hanger. :PP**


End file.
